


Poison

by Shivalee



Series: Yoongi's pleasure comes first [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dark Kwon Jiyong| G-Dragon, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Gangster Kwon Jiyong| G-Dragon, Incest Kink, Infidelity, Kwon Jiyong| G-Dragon is Whipped, M/M, Manipulative Yoongi, Masturbation, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Tease, Obsessive Behavior, Porn, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Pretty Min Yoongi | Suga, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon, but no incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivalee/pseuds/Shivalee
Summary: "- Je pensais que ça prendrait plus de temps... Lâche-t-il, la mâchoire serrée, alors qu'il se contrôle difficilement.Yoongi grogne, le mouvement de ses hanches et de son poignet soudain plus rapide.- J'étais déjà plus que prêt. Gémit-il. Avant que tu arrives, je me suis doigté sous la douche.Le bout de sa langue pointe entre ses lèvres, alors qu'il rejette légèrement la tête vers l'arrière.- J'ai imaginé que c'était toi. Avoue-t-il sans honte. J'ai fini à genoux, suppliant pour ta queue.C'est un miracle que Ji Yong ne jouisse pas immédiatement.Yoongi, normalement si discret et silencieux. Inexpressif et insaisissable, se tortille sous lui, gémissant des mots crus sans la moindre retenue."
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: Yoongi's pleasure comes first [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings : 
> 
> 🚩 Déjà, le plus important de tous, (car c'est celui le plus susceptible de faire fuir beaucoup de monde) : Ji Yong et Yoongi ne sont absolument pas frères, mais Yoongi fait plusieurs fois référence à Ji Yong ainsi (on comprend mieux pourquoi dans le contexte), ça les excite sexuellement tous les deux. Ça peut mettre mal à l'aise pas mal de monde, donc c'est le warning principal.
> 
> 🚩 Infidélité. Langage cru/vulgaire et comportement obsessionnel.
> 
> 🚩 Différence d'age de 13 ans. Même si bien évidemment tout le monde est majeur
> 
> 🚩 Et pour finir, je dirais qu'il se dégage du texte quelque chose de plutôt sombre et "malsain".
> 
> 🎵 "Poison" by Alice Cooper

**"Your mouth, so hot**   
**Your web, I'm caught**   
**Your skin, so wet**   
**Black lace, on sweat**

**I hear you calling and it's needles and pins**   
**I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name**   
**Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)**   
**I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison**   
**You're poison, running through my veins**   
**You're poison**   
**I don't want to break these chains**   
**Poison"**   
  


Ji Yong n'est plus un gamin.

À plus de trente ans, il a passé l'âge de se laisser dominer par ses émotions ou ses hormones.

Avec l'impression d'avoir couru et s'être battu toute la première moitié de sa vie, il pense enfin pouvoir s'accorder du répit.

Certes, ses affaires ne sont toujours pas vraiment légales, mais maintenant qu'il a des relations, des _amis_ , un peu partout, surtout haut placés, il est tranquille.

Il s'est fait un nom dans le milieu de la nuit. Un nom respecté. Craint même.

Tout est calme depuis quelques années. Enfin, aussi calme que puisse l'être la vie d'un gangster.

Malgré sa situation particulière, il en vient même à se dire qu'il est peut-être enfin temps de se "poser", comme lui répétait souvent son grand père.

Il est avec Lynn depuis presque un an et c'est un record pour lui.

Peut-être que ça va durer cette fois, qu'il lui passera un jour la bague au doigt.

Pour être complètement honnête, le mariage le fait encore grimacer et il ne veut toujours pas d'enfant, bien que sa petite amie en rêve.

 _"Plus tard"_ , c'est ce qu'elle répète toujours.

Lynn n'est pas pressée ou pressante. Elle a encore des rêves à réaliser avant de songer à se marier ou fonder une famille. Mais elle en a envie, et Ji Yong sait que "plus tard" finira par devenir "maintenant".

Il est prêt. Il se répète qu'il est prêt.

Un an ce n'est pas rien pour quelqu'un comme lui, qui n'a jamais pu garder une relation plus de quelques semaines.

Il est fidèle à sa petite amie, attentif et il tient réellement à elle.

Avec la brune, les choses sont simples.

Et le sexe vraiment bon.

Il est temps de se poser parce qu'il n'est plus un gamin et que ses hormones ne guident plus sa vie, comme lorsqu'il était au lycée, toujours à courir après une nouvelle paire de seins, ou de belles jambes.

Ji Yong a passé l'âge de paniquer car le petit frère de sa copine le dévore continuellement du regard.

Yoongi a tout juste dix neuf ans et avant le mois dernier, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui.

Le blond ne sait pas pourquoi la famille de Lynn en fait un tel secret, mais ils semblent presque avoir honte de lui. Dans tous les cas, ils agissent tous comme s'il n'existait pas.

Même ce dernier se comporte comme un fantôme de toute façon.

Il ne parle presque pas, se déplace plus silencieusement que certains assassins qu'il a croisé dans une autre vie et semble dénué de toute émotion.

Son visage n'exprime rien. Ses traits délicats aussi vivants que ceux d'une poupée de porcelaine.

Lynn ne mentionne jamais son petit frère et Ji Yong ne pose pas de question.

Au début, il pense simplement se faire des idées, mais rapidement il réalise avec horreur que non.

Même si Yoongi semble vide, presque mort, son regard est intense, brûlant, débordant d'envie.

Et surtout, **fixé sur lui.**

Le blond ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire ou dire. Doit-il réagir, mettre les choses aux claires, ou simplement faire comme si de rien n'était, jusqu'à ce que ça passe ?

Fantasmer sur le petit ami de sa sœur, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus commun ou correct, mais le jeune homme ne lui a jamais fait d'avance, jamais cherché à lui parler même.

Dans le fond, il ne rien fait de mal. Tout le monde a des fantasmes inavouables.

Tant que ça ne reste que ça, il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer.

C'est ce qu'il tente de se répéter encore, lorsqu'il sort de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, l'eau dégoulinant le long de son cou et son torse.

Lynn l'attend dans sa chambre, prête à le convaincre de rester jusqu'au lendemain, loin de se douter que son petit frère le dévore en ce moment même du regard.

Ji Yong est presque figé, aussi impuissant que la première fois qu'il s'est fait braquer par une arme à feu.

Les cheveux rose clair paraissent un peu plus foncés sous la lumière tamisée du couloir et le jeune homme, en tee shirt noir, qui lui arrive aux genoux, ne semble nullement gêné de le détailler aussi ouvertement.

Mais malgré ses yeux de chats perçants, brillant de désir, Yoongi reste impassible.

Le blond n'a jamais vu une poupée vivante et ça le met presque aussi mal à l'aise que l'idée que le petit frère de sa petite amie ait envie de lui.

L'espace d'un instant, il veut le faire réagir, se demandant ce qui pourrait bien animer son visage angélique.

Presque malgré lui, dans un geste qui peut sembler anodin, _innocent_ , il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et la réponse du plus jeune est immédiate.

Ji Yong ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Ce n'est qu'un gémissement et pourtant, c'est plus que ce qu'il imaginait. Plus que ce que Yoongi a exprimé depuis son retour dans sa famille.

Le blond à la chair de poule et toutes ses alarmes mentales s'affolent.

_Il ne doit pas l'encourager !_

\- Ji ?

En entendant sa sœur, le plus jeune lui lance un dernier regard, puis disparaît dans les escaliers.

ღ

Il lui faut encore quelques semaines pour assumer qu'il se branle en pensant aux lèvres roses et humides de Yoongi enroulées autour de sa queue, le nom du jeune homme accompagnant sa délivrance.

Maintenant, il regarde son beau-frère comme ce dernier le regarde et évidemment, ça se remarque. Enfin, heureusement pour lui, seul le principal intéressé s'en est rendu compte. Mais pour être honnête, Ji Yong n'est pas certain qu'il réaliserait si d'autres le remarquaient. Il est bien trop obnubilé par Yoongi.

Le reste du monde n'existe plus.

Son intérêt évident, semble être pris comme un encouragement par l'objet de ses fantasmes, qui le détaille encore plus intensément.

Se plaindre ou dire que ça le gène serait mentir. Ça fait des semaines qu'il n'a pas touché Lynn, encore traumatisé par la dernière fois où il a succombé aux avances de cette dernière.

Il a pensé au frère de la jolie brune tout le long, manquant plusieurs fois de crier son nom.

_"À un moment j'ai cru que tu avais gémi le nom de Yoongi !"_

Lynn a ri, amusée par sa "bêtise", ne remarquant pas sa mine blême.

Depuis, il repousse chaque tentative de rapprochement, ses excuses de moins en moins crédibles.

Au delà de la peur de se faire démasquer, Ji Yong n'a simplement plus aucun désir pour sa petite amie.

En fait, il est tellement obsédé par le petit démon aux cheveux roses, qu'il n'a plus envie de quoique ce soit d'autre.

Même ses loisirs, sa réussite, sortir avec ses amis, ou l'aboutissement de certains projets de longue date, lui semblent sans intérêt.

Tout est fade et ennuyeux.

Tout sauf le désir écrasant et réciproque de Yoongi.

Ji Yong sait qu'il ne doit pas, mais ça lui arrive quotidiennement maintenant. Plus le temps passe et plus il y songe.

_"Peut-être que si..."_

ღ

Il essaye de combattre ses démons, mais c'est un échec.

Au lieu de fuir la demeure de sa petite amie, il est là de plus en plus souvent, malgré les tensions grandissantes entre eux.

Lynn ne comprend pas son détachement et il ne peut évidemment pas lui expliquer.

Il sait parfaitement qu'il est un enfoiré, mais la culpabilité ne fait pas le poids face à son obsession.

Sa petite amie s'emporte, exige des réponses. Se radoucit, lui promet de le soutenir s'il a des problèmes. Elle le bouscule, le gifle. L'enlace et le câline. Le fout dehors, s'accroche à lui. Elle caresse, embrasse, mordille, soupire et halète à son oreille et lui, ne songe qu'à baiser Yoongi jusqu'à lui faire perdre la tête.

Il l'imagine luisant de sueur, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses lèvres rougies et malmenées, répétant son nom tel un mantra, pendant qu'il supplie encore et encore.

Cette image, et bien d'autres, nourrit ses fantasmes pendant des semaines, jusqu'à ce que tout bascule.

Lynn, à bout, veut _"faire une pause"_. La seule chose à laquelle il pense, c'est qu'elle ne veut plus le voir pendant un moment et que donc, il est privé de Yoongi.

L'idée le met dans un tel état, qu'il tente d'arranger les choses, de s'accrocher à la jeune femme, sa conscience disparue en même temps que les restes de sa raison. Évidemment, ça ne fait qu'aggraver la situation. Il ne sait pas feindre la sincérité ou l'intérêt et Lynn finit encore plus blessée et en colère.

Il y a peu, l'idée de faire du mal à sa petite amie l'aurait peiné, mais il n'est plus lui-même.

Il est habité par un monstre à l'appétit terrifiant, que seul un démon au visage d'ange peut combler.

Alors il craque en pleine nuit, quand toute la maison est endormie, utilisant son double des clés pour se glisser le plus discrètement possible à l'intérieur.

Il n'a plus vraiment de limite, guidé uniquement par son désir, son manque.

**Son obsession.**

Yoongi ne dort pas, il en est sûr. Il connaît ses habitudes par cœur.

Et si ce dernier le repousse, s'il ne veut pas effacer la dernière barrière morale qui les sépare de ce qu'ils désirent si douloureusement, il fera demi-tour et disparaîtra à jamais de sa vie.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se répète depuis qu'il a quitté son appartement.

➳

Yoongi sursaute à peine en le voyant et ça ravive l'envie monstrueuse qu'il a _d'enfin_ le faire réagir.

Le faire gémir, supplier, crier, pleurer et plus encore.

**Tellement plus.**

Les doigts de Ji Yong se pressent autour du poignet pâle, alors qu'il plaque le plus jeune contre le mur. C'est instinctif, immédiat.

Yoongi ferme la porte de la chambre de sa main libre, sans le quitter des yeux. Son regard est intense, débordant de ce désir presque vital qu'il ne peut pas non plus contenir.

Il n'est pas crispé ou gêné, au contraire, son corps entier semble prêt à accueillir le blond.

Ou peut-être que c'est simplement l'esprit intoxiqué de l'aîné qui interprète les choses ainsi.

Avec empressement, Ji Yong saisit le tee-shirt du jeune homme et ce dernier lève docilement les bras, se laissant déshabiller sans la moindre hésitation.

Il ne porte rien en dessous et le blond se jette sur ses lèvres, à bout, affamé.

La patience est une vertu qu'il veut envoyer se faire voir cette nuit.

Il a attendu trop longtemps pour trop de choses, toute sa vie.

Aujourd'hui il veut prendre, dévorer, _posséder le corps contre lui_ , immédiatement.

Ses mains froides sont partout sur le corps bouillant, laissant des traînées de chair de poule à leur passage et il se délecte des frissons provoqués. Sa bouche pressée contre la sienne, ses doigts tirant sur ses mèches pastels, il guide Yoongi vers le lit, l'y poussant après avoir mordillé une dernière fois sa lippe.

Sur le dos, le plus jeune remonte vers le haut du matelas, sans briser le contact visuel.

Ji Yong est tellement fébrile, qu'il a l'impression que c'est sa première fois. Ses doigts tremblent alors qu'il se débat pour ouvrir sa chemise blanche, tirant finalement pour faire sauter les derniers boutons, le vêtement rejoignant rapidement sa veste de costume au sol.

Les lumières sont vives, la pièce parfaitement éclairée et il ne manque absolument rien du corps nu étendu si près de lui, le tentant toujours plus.

Lynn n'est pas prude ou complexée, mais elle n'a jamais été assez à l'aise pour se dévoiler autant, sans une ambiance plus "intime".

Alors qu'il se débarrasse à la hâte de son sous-vêtement, le blond songe qu'il n'y a rien de plus intime que ne rien cacher de son corps et son désir.

Rien de plus intime que Yoongi, les jambes écartées, aussi affamé que lui, son sexe dur exhibé sans complexe.

Brûlant, peinant presque à respirer, l'aîné rejoint enfin son démon pastel, s'allongeant sur lui en se retenant sur les coudes pour ne pas l'écraser.

Le contact peau contre peau les électrise et ils gémissent de concert.

Ji Yong n'a pas réellement besoin de confirmation à ce stade, mais il en est plus que certain maintenant, il ne va pas regretter ce moment.

Peu importe les conséquences et leur intensité, peu importe ce qu'il risque de perdre ou détruire.

Toute la famille est présente. Sa petite amie, ses parents, leurs employés de maisons et même un oncle qui joue régulièrement les parasites, mais le blond s'en fout.

Tout ce qui compte, c'est que Yoongi a envie de lui.

Tout ce qui compte, c'est Yoongi qui se cambre, relevant le bassin, ondulant des hanches pour frotter son sexe au sien, gémissant contre ses doigts, qu'il suce avidement.

Ji Yong sait déjà que sa langue fera des merveilles sur sa queue, au vu de ce qu'elle provoque en s'enroulant autour de ses membres tatoués.

Il est tenté d'utiliser immédiatement cette petite bouche sur laquelle il a tant fantasmé, mais une autre chaleur l'appelle.

Récupérant ses doigts, il les amène directement vers celle-ci pour les y enfoncer.

Prudent, malgré son impatience, il commence par un, qui ne rencontre aucune résistance. En réponse, le plus jeune écarte encore plus les jambes, remontant ses genoux en posant ses pieds à plat sur le matelas. Il s'expose sans pudeur, lui offrant une vue sur son trou rose, serré autour de son membre.

Ji Yong est fasciné et c'est la bouche sèche et le souffle court qu'il voit la main de Yoongi apparaître dans son champ de vision. Deux de ses longs doigts fins, luisant de salive, se pressent contre son entrée et il retire le sien, encore plus excité à l'idée de voir son partenaire se préparer.

Un "putain" lui échappe, semblable à un grognement.

Le démon pastel allongé sous lui enfonce ses membres toujours plus loin, ajoutant rapidement un troisième. Il bouge les hanches, allant à leur rencontre, des sons de plus en plus indécents échappant à ses lèvres gonflées.

Le blond est dur. Sa main se presse autour de sa queue, son pouce caressant son gland humide, avant de le pincer légèrement.

Il a l'impression qu'il va jouir d'une seconde à l'autre, sans même avoir été touché, comme un adolescent face à son premier rêve mouillé.

Expirant bruyamment, comme s'il remontait à la surface après avoir failli se noyer, il saisit assez brusquement les cuisses opalines, soulevant légèrement le bassin de Yoongi, qui de sa main libre, glisse un oreiller sous ses fesses, alors que ses doigts s'amusent toujours en lui.

Ji Yong a une vue encore plus claire comme ça, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher les jambes de son amant pour étirer son trou, qui se contracte autour des membres le taquinant.

\- Je pensais que ça prendrait plus de temps... Lâche-t-il, la mâchoire serrée, alors qu'il se contrôle difficilement.

Yoongi grogne, le mouvement de ses hanches et de son poignet soudain plus rapide.

\- J'étais déjà plus que prêt. Gémit-il. Avant que tu arrives, je me suis doigté sous la douche.

Le bout de sa langue pointe entre ses lèvres, alors qu'il rejette légèrement la tête vers l'arrière.

\- J'ai imaginé que c'était toi. Avoue-t-il sans honte. J'ai fini à genoux, suppliant pour ta queue.

C'est un miracle que Ji Yong ne jouisse pas immédiatement.

Yoongi, normalement si discret et silencieux. Inexpressif et insaisissable, se tortille sous lui, gémissant des mots crus sans la moindre retenue.

\- Bordel !

C'est tout ce qu'il arrive à dire, parce que toutes ses pensées cohérentes l'ont déserté en même temps que les restes de sa raison.

Tout ce qu'il reste, c'est cette faim douloureuse, ce désir terrifiant, cette obsession destructrice.

Saisissant brusquement le poignet de Yoongi, il tire dessus, observant le petit trou vide réclamer qu'on le remplisse à nouveau, tout en amenant les doigts du plus jeune à ses lèvres. Il les lèche, arrachant un couinement d'envie à son amant, puis laisse sa salive glisser sur les membres, guidant la main pâle jusqu'à son sexe impatient.

Alors que le plus jeune le caresse, le lubrifiant, Ji Yong se penche pour cracher sur son érection et faciliter encore ses mouvements.

\- Tu sais... Souffle le plus jeune, prenant une voix étrangement mignonne. Je suis heureux d'avoir un grand frère comme toi pour prendre soin de moi.

Le ventre du blond se tord, la chaleur presque insoutenable.

C'est tellement mal, que ça en devient bon.

Coucher avec le cadet de sa petite amie, fait déjà de lui un bel enfoiré et il devrait être horrifié par l'effet que les propos de son amant ont sur lui. Mais sa moral a foutu le camp il y a longtemps et se rappeler qu'il est un pervers malsain, ne fait que l'exciter davantage.

Son démon à l'allure angélique sait parfaitement l'effet que ses propos ont sur lui. Ils partagent le même désir dévorant et se perdent dans des fantasmes interdits similaires.

Yoongi cligne des yeux, penche la tête tel un chaton fragile, comme s'il n'était pas entièrement nu et exposé, attendant qu'il enfonce sa queue en lui.

Il mordille sa lèvre, feint l'innocence, sachant parfaitement que ça l'excite davantage.

Le plus jeune sait que Ji Yong est un obsédé malsain, plongeant toujours plus loin dans la perversité et il l'accepte quand même.

Il le veut malgré tout. Peut-être même encore plus que s'il était un mec lambda rencontré à la fac et découvert autour d'un café.

L'image de ce rendez-vous fictif provoque quelque chose de violent en Ji Yong. Ça explose et laisse une marque profonde et vicieuse. Une tâche noire qui ne demande qu'à s'étendre.

Grognant, il saisit le jeune homme aux cheveux roses par les chevilles, serrant pour laisser des marques.

\- C'est moi que tu veux ! Gronde-t-il, son regard sombre, effrayant, plongé dans celui de son partenaire.

Il sait qu'il doit faire peur. Son contrôle lui échappe et son visage de gendre presque idéal, d'homme d'affaires respectable, s'efface doucement, laissant place au gangster impatient, possessif et dangereux, qu'il pensait avoir réussi à dompter.

Mais Yoongi ne le craint pas. Il ne fuit pas. Et ses jambes tremblent de désir et non de terreur. C'est l'envie qui le fait frissonner.

Le petit démon est attiré par la part d'ombre du blond. Il attise et éveille volontairement le monstre en lui.

Yoongi ne veut pas respecter la moral ou les règles. Il ne veut pas que Ji Yong se contrôle et garde son visage d'homme respectable.

Le masque qu'il a fissuré en rendant le blond complètement fou, il compte le briser entièrement.

L'aîné est sûr que ce n'est que le début, que le jeune homme sous lui à des projets qui risque de détruire entièrement ce qu'il a construit.

Il est _presque_ trop tard pour le mariage et les enfants.

Presque trop tard pour la sérénité d'une vie rangée et saine.

Mais il peut encore tenter de sauver les restes.

Sa relation, son âme, les débris de sa conscience et les miettes de sa moral.

Il peut mais, il n'en a aucune envie.

Pas avec Yoongi qui passe ses bras sous ses jambes, ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, tandis que sa langue dessine les contours de sa bouche.

\- Juste toi. Gémit ce dernier. Depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu.

Ramenant l'une de ses mains à ses lèvres, il y enfonce plusieurs de ses doigts, les suçant bruyamment.

\- J'ai voulu ta queue tout de suite... Que tu baises ma bouche jusqu'à jouir dans ma gorge et me prenne aussi durement que toutes les salopes que tu as abandonnées en devenant _respectable_.

Le mot sonne comme une insulte et le ton presque moqueur.

Yoongi parle ou plutôt gémit autour de ses doigts, de la salive coulant de son menton.

Ji Yong est persuadé que s'il ne le prend pas très vite, il va définitivement perdre la raison. Il panique presque à l'idée qu'on l'empêche soudain d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Se penchant pour lécher le coin de sa bouche, enfonçant sa langue pour rejoindre la sienne, les longs doigts fins entre elles, il titille les tétons durs, utilisant sa main libre pour placer les cuisses opalines autour de sa taille.

\- Ça ne me plaît pas... Souffle-t-il contre la bouche abusée par ses dents, mordillant la lippe après avoir forcé Yoongi à retirer ses doigts. Je peux te baiser aussi durement que tu veux, sans que tu n'aies à remplacer une quelconque salope.

Le rictus que lui offre le plus jeune en réponse, fait pulser son cœur, presque autant que sa queue.

\- Tu préfères que je sois ton mignon petit frère. Susurre le petit démon en lui léchant les lèvres.

Ondulant légèrement, frottant leurs sexes ensemble, ses ongles glissant le long de ses bras tatoués, laissant une traînée de frissons, il sourit presque innocemment.

\- Ton adorable et dépravé petit frère qui te chevauche jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses en lui, tout en te répétant à quel point il _t'aime_.

Ji Yong grogne, ses dents perçant la chair luisante de sueur au niveau de la gorge pâle. Son bassin cogne contre celui de Yoongi, lui arrachant un soupire lascif et ses mains s'accrochent fermement à ses épaules.

La tâche sombre s'étend encore et encore. Le blond en est persuadé cette fois, il est vraiment foutu.

_Complètement fou._

\- Dis-le ! Supplie-t-il, malgré le ton presque agressif et ses doigts laissant des marques sur les épaules pâles.

Se redressant sur les genoux, les jambes de Yoongi toujours autour de sa taille, il insiste.

\- Dis-le !  
\- Tu dois prendre soin de moi pour ça. Sourit le plus jeune, presque amusé par son état.

Glissant ses pieds vers ses fesses, qu'il sait elles aussi tatouées, il attire l'aîné vers l'avant, soulevant son bassin, l'invitation évidente.

\- Donne à ton bébé ce qu'il veut maintenant. Ordonne-t-il presque. Ou tu cherches à me punir ? Me torturer ? Tu veux que je supplie pour ta queue ?

Ji Yong aimerait mais il n'a plus la patience. Et surtout, il a bien plus envie d'entendre son démon lui dire qu'il aime.

Il ne comprend même pas pourquoi ça a un tel effet sur lui, mais il est convaincu que jamais rien ne l'a excité à ce point.

L'idée même d'entendre ces mots, peut presque le faire jouir.

Malgré ses cheveux pastels et sa bouille d'ange, Yoongi est bien plus fort que lui.

**Bien plus dangereux.**

Serrant son sexe douloureusement tendu, il espère ne pas venir directement comme un débutant.

Dans tous les cas, il sait qu'il ne va pas durer longtemps.

Il ne quitte pas des yeux son obsession, alors qu'il pousse en lui, aspiré par sa chaleur.

Yoongi l'accueille doucement, s'ouvrant pour lui, humide et serré autour de son érection.

Il se cambre un peu, soupire, sa tête partant légèrement vers l'arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes. Ji Yong ne rate rien du spectacle, subjugué.

_Submergé._

Comment quelque chose peut-être aussi bon ?

C'est la première fois. La première fois et le début d'une multitude d'autres.

Yoongi croise son regard, lui sourit et tend les bras, réclamant un câlin. Son cœur déborde, son ventre se tord et il s'exécute immédiatement.

Torse contre torse, ils peuvent entendre le rythme cardiaque de l'autre et le calme de celui du plus jeune, répond à la tempête dans la poitrine du blond.

Le tout formé est harmonieux. Étrange mais parfait.

Les cuisses écartées au maximum, son bassin ondulant pour accompagner les mouvements de hanches de Ji Yong, l'invitant à pousser toujours plus loin, Yoongi s'accroche aux bras tatoués de ce dernier, y enfonçant les ongles.

Il gémit, soupire, halète à l'oreille de l'aîné, influant ainsi sur la cadence de ses mouvements.

Le blond lui lèche la gorge, remonte jusqu'à ses lèvres et mord sa lippe légèrement, la coinçant entre ses dents, avant de tirer un peu.

Yoongi se cambre, un couinement sonnant comme un _"oui"_ lui échappe.

Ji Yong grogne en se redressant. À nouveau sur les genoux, il le saisit par les hanches, décollant le bas de son corps du lit en accélérant.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? S'exclame-t-il. C'est à ça que tu penses à chaque fois que tu me fixes ? Tu t'imagines empalé sur ma queue, alors qu'il y a toute la famille autour ?

Sans hésiter et sans la moindre honte, le plus jeune répond _oui_.

Une litanie de "oui" même, alors que le bassin du blond claque bruyamment contre le sien.

\- Il semble que j'ai hérité d'un vilain garçon comme petit frère.

Yoongi essaye d'accélérer les choses, de bouger son bassin pour convaincre Ji Yong d'aller plus vite.

Mais les mains de l'aîné sur ses hanches ne faiblissent pas.

Il n'a plus que la tête et le haut du dos contre le matelas et son amant l'empêche de bouger, s'extirpant presque entièrement de sa chaleur pour venir taper brutalement en lui.

Yoongi se sent comme une poupée, il a l'impression d'être utilisé pour le plaisir de Ji Yong uniquement, et un sanglot étranglé lui échappe.

Il n'est pas malheureux ou blessé. Au contraire. Il a l'impression d'atteindre enfin ce qu'il désire depuis si longtemps.

Son érection est douloureusement tendue et son gland mouillé trahit encore plus clairement son état.

\- Plus ! Supplie-t-il. Utilise-moi plus !

L'aîné se mord la langue, fermant les yeux quelques secondes, à deux doigts de jouir, terrassé par les désirs de son petit démon, qui nourrissent les siens.

\- C'est à ça que tu pensais en parlant de mes salopes ? Grogne-t-il en stoppant tout mouvement.

Ça lui demande un effort qui lui paraît surhumain et c'est encore plus dur lorsque Yoongi pleurniche, lui lançant un regard aussi désespéré que s'il venait de lui briser le cœur.

Même si c'est pour lui faire du bien, pour lui offrir plus de plaisir, il se déteste de provoquer une telle réaction.

Suçant son doigt, il le fait glisser sur le sexe de son amant, lui arrachant frissons et suppliques, puis retrace les contours du gland rougie et mouillé , récoltant un peu de liquide pré séminal, avant de l'emmener jusqu'aux lèvres plissées dans une moue adorable.

Le plus jeune le laisse souiller sa lippe, puis accueille le membre dans sa bouche lorsqu'il presse contre, suçant avidement, regrettant de ne pas avoir quelque chose d'encore plus imposant.

Ji Yong le regarde avaler son doigt presque jusqu'à la jointure, la salive débordant des deux coins de sa bouche et l'effet sur sa queue est immédiat.

Son soudain mouvement de bassin fait couiner le plus jeune qui s'étouffe presque, mais refuse de lâcher sa main.

\- S'il te plaît. Gémit Yoongi, ses yeux mouillés plongés dans les siens. Je serais sage. Je...

Un sanglot conclut sa phrase. Il est frustré. À bout.

Ji Yong ondule légèrement, tout en restant profondément en lui.

Il rit légèrement, se moque avec tendresse.

\- Sage ? Sourit-il en caressant ses reins. Mon bébé ne sait pas être sage.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux roses veut protester, mais l'aîné lui offre une claque sur les fesses.

Son sexe pulse à nouveau.

\- Mon bébé ne veut pas être sage. Continue Ji Yong en frappant à nouveau. Il ne veut pas non plus que je sois gentil.

Il ponctue sa phrase par une nouvelle claque, un peu plus forte cette fois.

\- Ça t'a amusé de me rendre fou ? De me torturer pendant des mois ? Siffle-t-il, le fessant encore. Tu penses avoir mérité de jouir ?

Yoongi couine, secouant la tête dans tous les sens. Impossible de savoir si c'est un oui ou un non.

\- Quel genre de grand frère ne punit pas son bébé lorsqu'il se montre vilain ? Souffle l'aîné, caressant la peau marquée et sensible.

Le plus jeune frémit, couvert par la chair de poule.

\- Ça fait si longtemps que je pense à te faire pleurer et crier. Susurre Ji Yong. Si tu es vraiment un bon garçon, tu vas prendre sagement tout ce que je te donne, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se retire lentement de Yoongi, avec l'impression qu'il n'a jamais rien fait d'aussi difficile.

L'autre geint, tentant en vain de le retenir entre ses fines cuisses.

Soudain, un bruit retentit à l'étage et le cœur du blond tressaute dans sa poitrine, prêt à sortir. Il fixe le plafond, nerveux, attentif.

Qui est réveillé ?

Malgré la situation stressante, rapidement son attention est à nouveau sur le plus jeune.

Ce dernier se lève, complètement nu, luisant de sueur et le sexe dressé, ses fesses marquées par ses mains, exhibées sous ses yeux.

La gorge sèche, Ji Yong a l'impression qu'il lui échappe. Que cette interruption a tout gâché.

Ce qu'il ressent lui fait presque peur. Son corps se tend et ses poings se serrent inconsciemment.

**Hors de question.**

Le petit rire de son démon pastel le sort de ses pensées meurtrières, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'il s'est mordu profondément la lèvre.

Il passe sa langue dessus, habitué au goût métallique qui assaille son palet.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est toi qui semblais vouloir tout arrêter.

Le plus jeune est amusé et le ton presque moqueur de retour.

\- Tu as honte ? Poursuit-il. Peur de te faire surprendre ?

Il s'est appuyé contre la baie vitrée glacée, frissonnant face au contraste avec sa peau bouillante.

Les yeux fixés sur le petit ami de sa sœur, il caresse doucement son érection.

\- Inquiet qu'ils découvrent ton vrai visage ?

Ji Yong est hypnotisé par son léger mouvement de bassin, oubliant presque les bruits qui se font toujours entendre à l'étage.

\- Je suis déçu... Minaude Yoongi.

Les lèvres plissées dans une moue bien trop innocente vu la situation, il donne l'impression d'un enfant qu'on a privé de sucreries.

Le blond est attentif, stressé, se demandant ce qui ne va pas.

Pourquoi son démon semble soudain si boudeur ? Qu'est-ce qui ne le satisfait pas ?

Est-ce lui qui le déçoit ?

L'idée l'oppresse. Le terrifie même.

S'il était encore capable de réfléchir, son manque total de contrôle l'interpellerait sûrement. Lui ferait honte sans doute aussi.

**Ou peut-être que non.**

Peut-être qu'il est également trop tard pour ça.

Peut-être qu'il se fout de garder les commandes, préserver son image ou un semblant d'emprise sur sa vie.

_Yoongi. Yoongi. Yoongi. Yoongi. Yoongi._

Il a l'impression que c'est tout ce qui lui reste réellement. Son seul souvenir de qui il est et sera. Son début et sa fin.

\- Je pense que tu n'es pas le grand frère dont je rêvais... Souffle presque cruellement celui qui a pris possession de son esprit. Je vais devoir en trouver un autre.

Ji Yong est débout la seconde d'après. Comme une bête sauvage, dans un grondement tout aussi bestial, il se jette sur le petit démon qui le défit du regard, serrant sa main autour de sa gorge délicate.

\- N'y pense même pas ! Grogne-t-il difficilement, la mâchoire crispée. Tu es à moi.

Les doigts s'enfoncent dans la chair pâle, marquent la peau, alors que le regard terrifiant du blond, où brûle une lueur folle, est plongée dans celui, toujours aussi provocateur, du plus jeune.

\- Alors mérite-moi. Rétorque le jeune homme aux cheveux roses.

Toujours aussi calme et sûr de lui.

Il n'a pas peur, n'hésite pas et sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait. Ce qu'il veut.

Ji Yong comprend clairement d'ailleurs. Il saisit ce que son démon exige.

_Mérite._

Alors il va lui offrir.

Il va lui prouver que personne ne peut mieux prendre soin de lui. Que personne ne compte plus.

Qu'à ses côtés, ses désirs sont _déjà_ une réalité.

Sa main toujours autour de la gorge opaline, il glisse l'autre dans le dos du plus jeune, cherchant l'ouverture de la baie vitrée, qu'il tire, sans le quitter des yeux.

Le froid les frappe soudain et Yoongi frissonne, ses cheveux voilant son visage quand le vent joue avec.

L'aîné le fait reculer vers l'extérieur et il obéit, nullement inquiet d'être complètement nu sur la terrasse.

Ils sont au ré-de-chaussé et n'importe qui se penchant à une fenêtre peut les voir. La majorité des chambres, dont celle de Lynn, donnent de ce côté-ci, où s'étend une partie du jardin et sa fontaine.

Yoongi se dégage pour reculer, se dévoilant encore plus clairement à qui prend la peine de regarder, l'éclairage automatique se mettant en marche.

Sans quitter des yeux Ji Yong, il s'assoit sur la table en bois presque collée à la jolie rambarde métallique vert foncé, que l'aîné a repeint il n'y a pas si longtemps avec Lynn.

Peu de temps avant l'arrivée de son petit démon.

Les pieds pendant dans le vide, le démon en question écarte les jambes, son regard intense l'hypnotisant complètement.

\- Ils ont acheté cette maison sans moi et m'ont refilé une chambre coupée de tout. Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être le bienvenue. D'être à ma place. Souffle-t-il, sa petite voix plaintive de retour. Un grand frère dévoué m'aiderait à me sentir chez moi.

Basculant un peu vers l'arrière, appuyé sur un coude afin d'être assez redressé pour continuer à regarder le blond, il fait glisser son autre main entre ses jambes, deux de ses doigts pénétrant légèrement son trou.

Mordant sa lèvre, son expression redevenue innocente tranchant complètement avec son attitude, il continue.

\- Un grand frère dévoué prendrait soin de moi dans chaque pièce et recoin de cette villa merdique, jusqu'à ce que je n'y aie plus que des bons souvenirs. Halète-t-il en se doigtant plus profondément. Jusqu'à ce que je sois en permanence humide et dur, incapable de penser à autre chose que toutes les fois où sa queue m'a fait jouir contre tel mur, fauteuil ou surface.

Ji Yong grogne, les mots s'imprimant dans son esprit, en même temps que l'image offerte par le plus jeune.

 _"C'est une invitation."_ Lui souffle une petite voix.

Une invitation à faire à Yoongi tout ce qu'il veut, comme il le veut, immédiatement.

À se l'approprier entièrement et faire en sorte que jamais son regard ne se pose sur un autre que lui.

\- Tu es à moi.

Sa mâchoire est crispée, les mots difficiles à comprendre et sa voix à quelque chose d'angoissant.

 **D'inquiétant**.

Il semble un peu ailleurs ou plus vraiment lui même. Comme possédé.

Pourtant Yoongi ne tremble pas, ne se soumet pas totalement.

\- Pas encore. Répond-il, toujours aussi joueur.

 _Provocateur_.

L'expression de Ji Yong se durcit encore, son regard noir rappelant celui d'un démon.

\- Accroche-toi aux barreaux. Ordonne-t-il en s'avançant

Le plus jeune obéit. S'allongeant complètement sur le dos, il tend les deux bras vers le haut, ses longs doigts fins s'enroulant autour des barres en métal froides, légèrement mouillées.

Il a une vue parfaite sur le ciel étoilé, mais voit aussi clairement les fenêtres des chambres de sa famille.

Celle de ses parents est entrouverte et la lumière de sa sœur allumée.

Il sourit, écartant grand les jambes, les pieds à plats sur la table.

Si ça continue, ils vont se faire surprendre.

_Si tentant._

Un petit rire lui échappe mais rapidement, il est remplacé par un cri, Ji Yong tirant sur ses hanches pour s'enfoncer brusquement en lui.

Ses mains se crispent autour des barreaux, ses bras tendus au maximum, alors que les doigts tatoués, pressés de chaque côté de son bassin, décollent le bas de son corps de la table.

Les mouvements de Ji Yong sont rapides mais précis. Il ondule, sans se détacher un instant de la chaleur de son amant, le bout de son sexe frottant contre cette zone presque magique, qui fait couiner piteusement son petit démon.

Yoongi le supplie, allongé sous lui, complètement offert et soumis.

**Entièrement à lui.**

Et il sait qu'il ne voudra plus jamais autre chose. Qu'il sera incapable de vivre, _de respirer_ , sans.

Les lumières sont allumées, ils sont juste sous les fenêtres de Lynn et du reste de la famille et pourtant, il est incapable de s'arrêter.

Incapable de _vouloir_ s'arrêter.

Il ne se raisonne plus. C'est trop tard.

\- Papa va nous entendre ! Rit Yoongi, relevant un peu la tête pour croiser son regard.

Ça l'amuse. Ça l'excite.

Ji Yong ne s'arrête pas, trop foutu pour se soucier des conséquences.

Il continue, accélère même, changeant de mouvement.

Se cambrant légèrement, pour ne pas délaisser cette petite tâche qui fait voir à son démon plus d'étoiles que celles au dessus d'eux, il le baise plus durement, s'extirpant presque entièrement avant de se renfoncer en lui, claquant contre son bassin dans un mouvement sec et droit. 

Ses mains marquant ses hanches, serrant douloureusement en s'enfonçant dans la chair pâle, il accélère encore et encore, le bruit de la table cognant contre la barrière et tapant sur le carrelage, impossible à louper, jusqu'à ce que Yoongi se retrouve la tête entièrement basculée vers l'arrière, la bouche ouverte dans un son continu de plaisir.

Ils entendent le père de famille gueuler, semblant se plaindre du bruit et devinent qu'il va sortir de son lit.

Yoongi s'en fout, il y fait à peine attention, trop pris dans son plaisir.

Il se sent bien. Brûlant, en sueur, le vent le faisant frissonner entièrement et la queue de Ji Yong profondément en lui.

Il n'arrive plus vraiment à penser et à peine à parler.

Juste quelques mots.

Des jurons, des suppliques et autant de "oui".

L'aîné le soulève soudain et il enroule automatiquement ses jambes autour de ses hanches et ses bras à son cou, sa plainte avalée par ses lèvres plaquées contre les siennes.

Le blond recule vers la baie vitrée, sous le petit préau qui les cache à peine du regard de ses parents, penchés à la fenêtre.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel encore ? Pourquoi les lumières sont allumées. Hurle son père. Foutu parasite. Arrête ça tout de suite !

Dos collé à la vitre froide, Yoongi couine, accroché aux épaules de Ji Yong qui a repris ses mouvements, les mains sur ses fesses.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Sa mère ne finit pas sa phrase, semblant perplexe et un peu choquée.

Il s'en fout, réclamant simplement _plus_ à son amant, sanglotant presque à son oreille.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te baiser très fort. Promet le blond. Ici, juste sous leurs yeux.

Il pousse avec une telle puissance en Yoongi, que la tête et le dos de ce dernier se détachent de la vitre, avant de s'y heurter bruyamment.

\- Est-ce que tu vas les laisser entendre comme je prends bien soin de toi ? Halète Ji Yong. Quel parfait grand frère je suis ?

Il change encore de rythme, s'extirpant du plus jeune pour pousser en lui de façon rapide, mais peu profonde. Juste assez pour frotter contre la même zone sensible qui fait trembler son amant entièrement.

La voix rauque, ses épaules trempées de sueur glissant contre la baie vitrée à chaque mouvement du blond, Yoongi semble à deux doigts de jouir, son sexe dur dégoulinant sur son ventre et ses larmes inondant ses joues rouges.

Il pleure de plaisir et de frustration mêlés, sentant qu'il ne manque plus grand chose pour enfin atteindre la libération.

Mais son partenaire refuse de lui offrir.

Il le torture, le pousse à bout. Forme des nœuds dans ses entrailles et le transforme en une poupée qui prend vie sous ses assauts, une masse gémissante, criant jusqu'à ce que la maison entière les entende.

Ses parents ont parfaitement compris ce qui se passe, même s'ils ne sont pas encore certains qu'il soit accompagné.

Bien évidemment, ils ne peuvent imaginer que leur gendre idéal est celui qui le fait crier si fort.

Son père ordonne qu'il arrête, même si Yoongi ne comprend pas toute sa phrase et Ji Yong lui offre un rictus, ses deux mains plaquées sur ses fesses écartant les deux globes, alors qu'il continue à le baiser sans se soucier de ses beaux parents.

Il ne va pas s'arrêter. Même si toute la famille débarque, même si sa petite amie apparaît, il ne va pas s'arrêter.

C'est trop tard.

Il n'y a plus rien à sauver. Plus rien qu'il _ne veuille_ sauver.

Tout ce qu'il désire maintenant, tout ce qu'il doit garder **à tout prix** , c'est le démon au visage angélique qui a réduit son masque en poussière.

_Yoongi. Yoongi. Yoongi. Yoongi._

Les battements erratiques de son cœur ne lui crient plus que le prénom du plus jeune qui se tord, collé à lui, le mantra ponctué par le bruit de son bassin claquant contre le sien.

Une fenêtre claque à l'étage, celle des parents et presque au même moment, celle de Lynn s'ouvre.

Son petit frère l'entend demander des explications, lui faire la moral, prenant cette voix si particulière qu'elle n'utilise qu'avec lui.

Ji Yong est surpris, il n'a jamais entendu sa petite amie s'exprimer ainsi.

C'est désagréable.

On ressent parfaitement le manque d'affection mais aussi de respect.

Ça lui déplait fortement, l'énerve même, alors que Yoongi laisse échapper un petit rire, semblant jubiler.

\- Si je crie ton nom là, tu crois qu'elle va faire quelle tête ? S'amuse-t-il.

L'aîné sait qu'il devrait être terrifié et chercher à l'empêcher à tout prix d'ouvrir la bouche.

Qu'il ne devrait pas être encore dur, excité par cette situation de plus en plus malsaine, baisant le petit frère de celle qu'il envisageait d'épouser un jour, juste sous sa fenêtre, laissant son monde s'effondrer autour de lui.

Quelqu'un appuie fortement sur la poignée, puis frappe violemment, comme pour défoncer la porte de la chambre.

Son père hurle, un mélange d'ordres et d'insultes, alors que sa mère sanglote faussement, parce que c'est tout ce qu'elle sait faire.

Yoongi les méprise.

**Il les détestent.**

Une sonnerie de portable se fait entendre, la voix grave du chanteur parlant d'addiction, s'ajoutant au show presque comique offert par ses parents.

Lynn ordonne à son frère de répondre et comprenant que c'est elle qui l'appelle, un rictus étire ses lèvres, ses yeux plongeant dans ceux de Ji Yong.

Ce dernier comprend immédiatement, frissonnant tandis que son ventre se tord, son sexe toujours pressé dans la chaleur de son amant, pulsant, à deux doigts de la libération.

Se retirant doucement de son démon pastel, les frustrant tous les deux, il observe ce dernier tenir péniblement sur ses jambes tremblantes, accroché à ses épaules, puis retourner à l'intérieur, ignorant les coups et tentatives pour ouvrir la porte, scannant la pièce à la recherche du téléphone qui sonne toujours.

Sur la moquette.

Souriant, Yoongi s'agenouille, saisissant l'appareil.

\- Allô ?

Le téléphone à l'oreille, il se tourne vers Ji Yong, ignorant les paroles de sa sœur. L'aîné le rejoint rapidement, se baissant en pressant une main sur son dos. Laissant le portable tomber sur la moquette, il suit le mouvement, se redressant à quatre pattes, les mains tatouées déjà contre ses hanches.

Retrouvant rapidement sa place en lui, le blond manipule le plus jeune comme s'il était une poupée, cherchant le meilleur angle, lui arrachant des couinements désespérés.

Plus personne ne frappe à la porte, mais Lynn n'a pas encore raccroché et doit tout entendre clairement maintenant que le silence est revenu.

Ça ne le calme pas pour autant.

Yoongi remue les hanches, haletant au dessus du téléphone et Ji Yong bouge enfin réellement, le faisant crier. Écartant ses fesses, les yeux fixés sur son trou étiré autour de son sexe, l'aîné l'emplit entièrement, avant de se retirer presque complètement et de replonger en lui, gardant une trajectoire droite et un rythme rapide.

\- S'il te plaît, Ji Yong... s'il te plaît... Supplie le démon pastel, alors que sa sœur est toujours au bout du fil.

Ses doigts crispés sur la moquette, il bascule lorsque le blond accélère brutalement, le martelant sans répit. Ses bras cèdent et son front tape par terre.

Ji Yong sait qu'il ne peut pas maintenir ce rythme très longtemps. Yoongi crie, gémit, _miaule_ son nom, réclamant toujours plus en le serrant délicieusement en lui et c'est presque trop bon.

Il n'est plus capable de se contenir, plus capable de faire durer les choses et de prolonger leur moment.

Se penchant en plaquant son torse contre le dos pâle aussi luisant de sueur que le sien, il mordille l'oreille de son amant en enroulant ses doigts autour de son érection.

Il ne le caresse pas, serre seulement, sa langue glissant contre le lobe.

\- La prochaine fois, je te baiserai vraiment sous leurs yeux. Susurre-t-il à son oreille, pressant sa queue, sans se demander si sa petite amie est encore là et si elle a entendu sa voix.

La promesse fait frissonner Yoongi entièrement, son corps se tend, puis tremble, comme secoué de micro spasmes, alors qu'il se libère dans la main de Ji Yong.

Ce dernier est surpris par son orgasme, se sentant durcir douloureusement. Son bassin semble bouger de lui même, il pousse encore, ignorant qu'il est à bout et épuisé, s'écrasant presque sur son amant qui est collé à la moquette, les fesses serrées entre ses mains tatouées, relevées par celles-ci.

Les mouvements de Ji Yong sont chaotiques, désespérés. Il grogne, ses ongles enfoncés dans les globes pâles, marquant la peau, griffant, ne songeant plus qu'à se libérer enfin.

Yoongi finit par se redresser difficilement, poussant contre son érection, tournant la tête pour essayer de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Leurs bouches se pressent sans douceur l'une contre l'autre, l'angle ne leur permettant pas un réel baiser, et le blond mord la lèvre de son démon, grognant son nom plusieurs fois, avant de sembler supplier.

Le plus jeune détaille quelques instants sa mine désespérée, profitant du spectacle, appréciant de le voir dans un tel état, puis enfin, il cède, murmurant un _"je t'aime"_ plus amusé que sincère ou tendre, mais qui suffit.

Les dents plantées dans son épaule, Ji Yong sent enfin la boule de plaisir aux creux de son ventre exploser complètement, sa chaleur se répandant dans tout son corps, alors qu'il se libère en son amant.

Tremblant, avec l'impression d'être secoué par des frissons presque électriques, il se laisse tomber sur le côté, entraînant Yoongi avec lui, un bras autour de ses reins, le visage contre sa nuque, tandis que son sexe glisse hors de lui.

Haletants, épuisés mais béats, plongés dans les effets post orgasme, ils reprennent doucement leur souffle en silence, revenant peu à peu sur terre.

Le silence est retombé sur la maison, mais Ji Yong n'y fait pas vraiment attention, ne se souciant plus depuis un moment de ce qui peut ou non se passer pour le reste du monde.

Ses doigts glissent contre la peau de son petit démon, caressant son ventre, son estomac, ses tétons et sa gorge. Son autre main se faufile entre leurs deux corps, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à ses fesses, puis entre ses cuisses, récoltant du bout de ses membres tatoués, son sperme qui a coulé, remontant jusqu'au petit trou qu'il a malmené, dont il retrace doucement les contours, essayant de récupérer le plus de semence possible, pour la remettre à l'intérieur.

Yoongi tressaille contre lui, son souffle se bloque puis reprend plus bruyamment, tandis qu'il enfonce ses doigts en lui.

\- La prochaine fois, il faudra qu'on prévoie quelque chose pour que ça reste bien en toi. Souffle-t-il, ses lèvres contre sa nuque, caressant machinalement son ventre. Je veux te remplir le plus possible.  
\- Tu veux essayer jusqu'à ce que j'aie un gros ventre ? S'amuse le plus jeune.

Ji Yong grogne simplement en réponse, le tournant brusquement vers lui pour l'embrasser, tirant sur les mèches roses.

➳

Yoongi a du mal à s'extirper du lit tellement Ji Yong le serre fort, mais il finit par y arriver, s'asseyant sur le rebord, fixant le blond toujours profondément endormi.

Détendu ainsi, il fait plus jeune et bien moins intimidant.

Assuré qu'il est le seul réveillé, il se lève, grimaçant en se tenant les reins, et rejoint son bureau pour s'y asseoir.

Une fois face à son écran, il se tourne une nouvelle fois vers Ji Yong, s'assurant qu'il dort bien, puis se reconcentre sur ses fichiers.

Cliquant rapidement, passant d'un enregistrement à un autre, satisfait de voir qu'il n'a rien manqué de leurs ébats, un rictus terrifiant étire ses lèvres.

Il est tenté de tout envoyer à sa sœur maintenant, ses doigts le démangent et son envie prend presque le dessus, mais il se contrôle finalement. Il n'est pas allé jusque là pour tout gâcher maintenant. Sinon, il n'aurait pas coupé son portable avant que Lynn ne puisse se rendre compte qu'il était réellement avec son petit ami et ne gémissait pas simplement son nom pour la provoquer.

Briser le cœur de la jeune femme est tentant, mais c'est très loin d'être assez pour le satisfaire.

Il est venu régler ses comptes et la note est bien plus élevée qu'un chagrin d'amour.

Ses projets sont nettement plus cruels.

Éteignant son ordinateur, il pivote sur son siège de bureau, son regard accrochant au visage endormi de Ji Yong.

\- Maintenant, voyons voir si mon précieux grand frère est prêt à tout pour moi...


End file.
